Kled/Abilities
Kled's health cannot be improved except through growth, instead Skaarl has health and, while together, all damage dealt to the duo is suffered by Skaarl. Upon being reduced to , Skaarl flees the battle. While being dismounted, Kled is briefly put into and any damage in excess of Skaarl's current health is ignored. |description3 = Kled gains 125 bonus attack range and (5 level)}} bonus movement speed while moving towards enemy champions, but his base movement speed is reduced to 285 and his basic attacks deal . Additionally, Kled's gains the ability to restore Skaarl's Courage, which is displayed in Kled's resource bar. |description4 = / Courage is gained by killing enemy units and / for attacking structures, champions and epic monsters. At 100 Courage, Skaarl returns to the fight with % health. fully restores his health. |leveling = |targeting = |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kled IVideo }} Kled hurls a beartrap tied to a piece of rope forward in a line, dealing damage to all enemies it passes through and attaching itself to the first enemy champion or large monster hit. Minions take 50% increased damage. |description2 = If Kled remains within a slowly decreasing radius of his target for seconds, he them towards him, them for seconds and dealing them bonus damage. |cooldown= |leveling = |leveling2 = % }} Kled sprays a hail of five pellets in a cone, dealing damage to all enemies that intercept the pellets, and dashing in the opposite direction. Enemies hit take only 20% per pellet beyond the first. |description2 = Each pellet that hits an enemy champion restores 5% of Skaarl's courage. |description3 = Kled periodically stores ammo, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Kled will store ammo even while mounted. |leveling = |cooldown = 3 |customlabel = Recharge |custominfo = }} | }} Kled periodically enters a frenzy that grants him on his next 4 attacks for 4 seconds, with the final attack dealing bonus physical damage. |leveling = % of target's max. health)}} |cooldown = |targeting = |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kled WVideo }} Kled and Skaarl dash a fixed distance in the target direction, dealing damage to all enemies in their path and gaining 50% bonus movement speed for 1 seconds. |description2 = Kled and Skaarl mark the last enemy champion or large monster they hit, gaining the ability to reactivate Jousting to dash a fixed distance through the marked target, dealing damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |targeting = |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kled EVideo }} Kled and Skaarl charge toward the target location, automatically navigating around terrain along the way. |description2 = While charging, the duo gain bonus movement speed and a shield that both increase over the duration as well as trailing a directional draft in their wake that grants the same movement speed to all allied champions who follow their lead. The shield lasts for 2 seconds upon finishing the charge. |description3 = Skaarl homes in on the first enemy champion encountered, and dealing them physical damage based on the distance traveled. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = % of target's max. health}} |cooldown= |targeting = |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Once a section of trail has been created, its movement speed is constant - in that the entire trail does not grant the current (hig) movement speed bonus. |video = Kled RVideo }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Kled